Mass Effect Outlaw: The Outsider
by KamikazeRebel
Summary: You know all those other stories where the main character gets sent to another world with the help of a higher power, or at least dropped in a convenient place? Yeah, that's not me. I get abandoned from the start and have to find a way to survive. Not everyone can be the hero. I sure as hell aren't.


**AN. Hello! Welcome to my story! Brought to you through the combination of my good friend DeltaV bugging me and an idea that would not get out of my head. This is the first story I have written so I apologize in advance. If you like it, yay! If you don't, then that sucks and you should go read DeltaV's stories. They're really good.**

* * *

I sprinted into cover behind a large cart full of RC toys. Huffing and puffing I try to get my breathing and panic under control. I slowly peek around the cart to see if I had lost my pursuers. I could see no sign of them and let out a breath of relief. Ok, I'm on the second floor near the food court. I can't make it to the escalators without getting caught and torn apart. I'm going to have to head across-

My thoughts are cut off by a deafening roar coming from the center of the food court. My panic returns as I watch the _GOD DAMN_ T-Rex bellow out in fury below. It stomps around claiming the court as its own, daring anyone to come and take it. The thing is _HUGE._ Tables and chairs are crushed under its massive weight or sent flying. Rows of sharp teeth can be seen in its powerful jaws, which are spattered with crimson blood and chunks of flesh. I gulp and suppress a shudder. How the hell am I going to get past THAT!? Even if it can't reach me up here, it can still find me and call in more of them. What I need is a distraction.

As I mull over how I can distract that monstrosity, I suddenly hear the familiar sound of a trumpet call and many plaited heels marching in step. Looking out from my hiding spot I see a mass of gray with the Army of Northern Virginia Battle Flag proudly flying. What's left of the Stonewall Brigade has arrived. A ragged General Jackson begins to pace in front of his battered men. His cloths are worn, tattered in places and stained with blood and other filth. he has a bandage tied tightly to a stump half way up his left forearm. His men are in no better shape.

"Gentlemen. We have fought long and hard this day. We have lost many to these monsters from hell." He motions to the T-Rex. "I have asked much of you, and now I must ask of you even more. We must make our stand here! These hell spawn threaten our very Southern way of life! We will drive them back across the Mall and out of the Southern BBQ Lands! One more volley! Let the sound of Southern Fire ring out one last time! Now who's with me!" The men sound out a Decisive "Hurrah!" The haggard Jackson stands strong before his tired, worn out men and draws his sword. He then turns and stares down the T-Rex who has been watching them. Its murderous reptilian eyes filled with a daring look.

"FIX BAYONETS!" Many clicks and clanks can be heard as the men follow the command, drawing the bayonets and locking them in place

"READY!" They bring their rifles up, knuckles white from their grip. Jackson Brings his sword up and points at the T-Rex.

"AIM!" Every rifle is brought to bear as they pull their hammers back.

"FIRE!" Before Jackson is even done pronouncing the "ff" of "fire", all the rifles open up. The T-Rex bellows in pain and rage as hunks of lead slam into its body. It stumbles back from the onslaught. "CHARGE!"

Jackson and his battered brigade barrel forward to engage their Jurassic foe with a rebel yell. I stand from my spot and give a silent prayer of thanks to Jackson and his men before I make my way past the food court.

Just as I think I might just make it out of this mess, a sound I had been dreading makes it to my ears. The scraping of claws on tile. A glance behind me conforms my fears. Raptors. And they are closing fast. I break out into a sprint and start blindly firing my red zapper gun behind me.

 _SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT_ I repeat in my head like a mantra. _COME ON, JUST A LITTLE FARTHER! THE DOORS ARE JUST UP AHEAD!_

I round a corner and my heart drops. The security gate is down, and the doors are blocked. I'm doomed. I shakily walk up to the gate and lean up against it. The scraping comes to a halt behind me and hissing starts. I slowly turn around and eye the raptors circling the hallway. They have grins on their faces while they lick their lips awaiting the meal in front of them.

 _Well Jackson, guess it's my turn. Well, might as well go out in style._

Holding my gun at my side like it's holstered, I take a few deep breaths to steady my breathing. My gaze shifts from the eyes of one raptor to the next. Time seems to slow. I can feel the sweat on my palms, the plastic grip of my zapper gun, the strain on my hand from gripping tightly. one of the raptors lunge forward. The move is sudden but seems sluggish. I snap up my zapper gun and shoot him center mass mid-jump.

 _Won't be laughing now you stupid dog._ I start shooting raptors left and right, them being too stunned to move. But it doesn't last long and they soon launch a screeching charge. I Charge them head on letting out a roar of my own. I fight as hard as I can but am soon overwhelmed. My gun is lost when a raptor bites my hand off, swallowing them whole.

"I NEED THAT YOU BITCH!" I continue to struggle as I'm lifted up by my limbs, razor sharp teeth digging in and shredding flesh. I feel powerful jaws snap around my chest, smashing ribs and collapsing a lung among other things. As I cough out blood and contemplate my life choices, a strange sound starts to ring out. What is that? it sounds like my-

I slowly crack open my eyes. Lifting my head off my pillow, I let out a grown and turn off the alarm on my phone. 9:00 Am. I roll over and rest my head back on my pillows. Another weird ass dream. Why can't I dream like normal people? I could be falling, or in class with nothing but my underwear. But _noooooo_ , _,_ it has to be a whole spiel. The worst part is that I can feel it. Maybe if I was dreaming of a big buffet or going at it with a hot chick I would be fine, but no. I keep goddamn dying. Why can't I survive for once? I'm getting really tired of all the death. I look to my right at the Warhammer 40K figures on display. I have a higher fatality rate than a Guardsman. Or a Red Shirt. I let out a chuckle at that thought.

I get up from my bed and stretch a bit next to my black L-shaped desk, lazily noting all the bottles, dishes, and other items cluttering it. I should really clean up all those. Eh, I'll get around to it. Probably when I finally get around to writing that story I've been meaning to. Stepping over the clothes on the floor, I shamble over to the bathroom my mind returning to the dreams I have had. Eaten by raptors, eaten by zombie dogs, falling hundreds of feet from a helicopter, choked by a seatbelt, the list goes on. I turn on the shower and proceed to get ready for work that day.

I put on my work cloths which consist of dark blue jeans, black work shoes, black belt, and a black t-shirt and hat with logo for "Bean Supreme" on it. Whoever thought that was a good name for a restaurant needs to be shot. Twice. I stand in front of the mirror and put the hat over my short dark blonde hair. I take a moment to look at myself right in my steel blue eyes. I run a hand over my attempt at facial hair. The most I got is the beginning of a neck-beard and moustache/soul patch combo. I grimace. I'm going to need to shave soon. I _DO NOT_ want to grow a neck-beard. The rest does not look too bad, just wish I could grow real facial hair. I'm 20 years old, I thought I would have something more respectable by now. Next I turn my attention to the chubby stomach fully on display from the tucked in shirt. Not as big as it used to be. losing weight is hard, but I'm getting there. Now if only I could be taller. Curse my short height! I hate being only 5'7 at the most.

I leave the bathroom and head to the stairway. Sprawled out in the hall is both of the dogs. One is a medium sized dog with sleek jet-black fur with a while stripe on his chest. We say he's always dressed up because it looks like he is wearing a tux. His name is also very clever and original. Nero. We got him at the shelter so we are not 100% certain of the breed, most likely a mix, but he looks like a small Siberian husky. The other is a large, purebred golden retriever. The only this is she is a ginger. Bet you can't guess what her name is. Yup, her name is Ginger.

"Hay fatties" The dogs jump up, relatively, and stand in front of the stairs. "Go" I motion with my hand and they run down the steps. I follow along and head over to the kitchen and grab their food bowls. One trip to the garage and there are full of dog food. Nero hangs back while Ginger is literally bouncing, following so close he almost knocks me over. I set the bowls down and Ginger lounges at the food an eats with gusto while Nero is cautious as always. I head out the door with a "be good, don't shred anything" and lock the door.

I walk down the street a bit to an old 2001 Ford Windstar. It's coated in a layer of dirt and the paint is peeling. There's a large dent in the trunk from when my sister backed into a decorative bolder. I still have no idea who thought that was a good idea. I unlock the door and get in, starting the van and turning the radio up. I am rewarded with country music coming out of the 2 still functional speakers. The drive over to work is uneventful as always, minus the one or two stupid drivers you always seem to run into. I pulled into the a parking space and brought up my phone. I have about 15 minutes before my shift so might as well check some stuff. I had 3 new emails which were just junk mail, my friends talked late into the night in the group chat about nothing important, and my other friend texted me wanting some help with a FNAF story or something. Soon my 15 minutes were up and I grabbed my nametag to head into work.

The place I work sure is an interesting place, to put it nicely. It's a fast food place called "Bean Supreme." We make wraps and sandwiches with an emphasis on veggie options. Who comes up with this stuff? At least we still have meat options. I will concede that the black bean patty is pretty good though. I lazily look about while walking to the door and spot this weird lady watching me. She looks to be around my age on the older side and about the same height. She has dark brown going on Black Hair pulled into a ponytail with ice blue eyes. The weird part is her cloths. She has a large black hoodie, what looks like gray cargo/combat pants, and black combat boots. We lock eyes for a moment and she smiles at me before turning and walking away. Now normally I would take a girl locking eyes and smiling at me as a good thing, but not this time. This was not a nice smile. The best I can describe it is _Cheshire._ That look and the whole situation just unnerves me. At least I probably will never see her again. I put on my name tag and walk through the front door.

* * *

30 minutes later and I'm standing in front of the register counter filling bag of chips from a big white tub. If you have ever been in a Chipotle, you know how the restaurant is set up. Dining in front, food line in back. My manager Victor is currently on the grill making some chicken for the line.

"I'm telling you man, it's some crazy stuff. Just look it up. The Emerald Tablets of Thoth, The Sumerian Tablets. It will open your mind."

"I still don't see how old tablets and aliens can explain my weird ass dreams."

"It's the Pineal Gland, the third eye. It opens up when you sleep and connects you to other worlds. Other versions of yourself."

I snort. "So you're telling me that when I sleep I'm connected to other versions of myself. And there is some version of myself that was fighting dinosaurs in a mall alongside Stonewall Jackson with a red zapper gun." Victor shrugs.

"In that dimension, yes. We have no idea how other dimensions work or what their rules or norms are. You could have a more developed Pineal Gland, or a stronger one, or yours just opens up more often."

"Well, shit. My other selves really need to get over their constant dying. I'm getting really tired of it. I mean come on! I'm worse than Red Shirts!" Victor lets out a chuckle. Now that is a really weird thought. Dreams being other worlds. I wonder if that means _I'm_ in the dreams of other versions of me. I snort, must be bored out of their minds watching me. Wait, does that mean that I'm the "at work" dream of another me? At least it's a normal dream I guess. Stupid other mes getting normal dreams.

* * *

It's a few hours later and I'm cleaning and watching the line after the lunch rush. I reach down and open the cooler door and slide in a pan of lettuce. I still find it kind of cool how the coolers are a full cooler with the top removed. It lets you store backups and set pans on top to be the line. I see someone move behind me to the next station and start to wipe it down.

"Stop standing there and clean your station. I don't want to have to do it myself."

 _Ugggghh, why do I have to deal with her._ I turn to face the blonde girl next to me cleaning.

"I was putting some lettuce I brought up away"

"Then why were you just standing there?"

"It was like 5 seconds, god forbid I get lost in thought for _5 seconds._ "

"Whatever." She puts down the towel she was using and starts to walk away. "I'm going to the bathroom, watch the front for me."

I give her a look as she walks away before I turn and start wiping the counter. _God_ I hate Beth. She's not a good worker and has a terrible attitude, always trying to push work onto other people, and she just annoys the crap out of everyone. If she didn't want to clean my station then why did she come over and start doing it? It makes no sense! Whatever, her shift is over in a hour and I will be rid of her until tomorrow. At least I'm not on dishes today. I spend the next hour finishing the cleaning, helping guests, and other various tasks.

I lean against the counter and survey the few people eating. Man, it was kind of a slow day today. I watch a family of three eat at a booth, two parents and a baby. The kid is making a huge mess and throwing food everywhere. The parents are looking at their child like it's adorable. Ya, real cute. You wouldn't think that if you had to clean that up. I shift to a man who looks like me came from one of the nearby offices who looks like he is pissed off 24/7. The way he eats, the T-Rex from my dream would make less of a mess. Sauce and other foods are strewn about his tray and the table to some extent. I can't tell who is worse, him or the baby. People are disgusting. Beth is to my right doing...something. I think that's supposed to be sweeping? Get angry at me and then pretends to work. _Bitch._ I hope your dreams are of being a slug. I snort, Beth as a slug.

I'm knocked out of my thoughts by a thump to my chest and a glass shattering sound coming from the front door. The whole restaurant has gone silent and everyone is looking at the door. It hasn't fully shattered but it's all spider-webbed where it's not. So is the sneeze guard...right in front of me. Fear starts to set in, I can feel my shirt getting damp from it already. Wait, why is my chest sweating and this much? I slowly look down and see a dark spot slowly expanding. Time slows down. all sound stops. my vision focuses. nothing else exists. At this point I should be panicking, yelling out in pain, or just...something. But I'm transfixed. Without even realizing it, I had brought my hand up to the spot. The warm liquid coats the tips of my fingers. I slowly draw my hand back and focus of the crimson staining it. Blood. _My_ blood.

I've been shot. But with what? There's not even a hole I can see. A second thump against my chest snaps me out of my transfixed state. I collapse forward as the intense pain hits me all at once. I begin to wheeze and cling to the counter as if it were a lifeline. I try to form a coherent thought, but the pain is overwhelming every attempt. I slowly slide down, turning to rest my back to the counter. I sit there for what seems to be hours, until the pain starts to die down to the point I can think again. I'm dying. That's why the pain is going away. My body is shutting down.

 _Not like this_. I can still make it out of this right? I-I just have to find help. I turn to my right and see Beth cowering behind the counter. She looks like she is going to piss herself. I shakily raise my hand and reach for her. Our eyes meet. Come on, I can do it. Just ask for help. My mouth opens to speak , but all that comes out is a coughing fit full of blood. DAMM IT. COME ON! WORK! MAKE WORDS! JUST ONE WORD IS NEEED! _JUST ONE!_

"H...h-hel...p..." God, I sound so weak. Beth Gets a wide-eyed look and seems to cower further.

"Are you crazy!? I could get shot if I move!" She whisper-yells at me. I'm momentarily stunned, all pain forgotten. What? WHAT? _WHAT!?_ IM FUCKING DYING! AND WE'RE FUCKING BOTH BEHIND _THE SAME COUNTER_ YOU STUPID _CUNT!_ I continued to sit there, bleeding out, spouting every expletive I could think of. Then, in my final moments, a single thought came to mind. I got blood all over the counter and that bitch will have to clean it up. My last few breaths were a weak chuckle.

* * *

I feel weightless. Like I'm floating. I still feel the pain, but it's slowly ebbing away. Gahh, and it's so bright all of a sudden! God dam, someone turn down the lights. I try to shield my eyes from the light but I can't really move my arm. I think I'm moving. I feel like I'm moving, like being in a gently flowing stream. Feels kind of nice. Relaxing. Think I'll just take a nap. Rest my eyes.

My chest feels heavy. A pressure is slowly building, like something is grabbing me. This is really uncomfortable. Could we lay off on the chest grabbing? Please? Gah! Too tight! Still in pain! Still in pain! Blackness creeps in around me, chasing off the light. I know I said to turn off the lights but not like this! Arrrgh, stop that! Struggling is all I can think to do as the darkness drags me in.

Well, the pain is gone...along with all feeling whatsoever. It's safe to assume that my guess I'm dead is correct. So is this it? I'm ecstatic that we don't just end but come on. It's just a black expanse. Just nothingness. I liked the bright stream better. I'm going to go crazy aren't I. Fuck. I'm going to go bonkers from sensory deprivation. What kind of afterlife is this? Purgatory? I doubt this is Heaven. That stream would fit the bill better. Fuck, I got kicked out didn't I? Dam it. So that brings us back to where in the hell I am. I don't think that's right ether, there's not enough fire and wailing for Hell. Wait. Maybe this _is_ Hell and my punishment is torture by sheer boredom! ...Maybe it's a queue? Some kind of waiting room? Is this the part where I start praying to every god and deity I know? Hello? Anyone there? God? Buda? Odin? Zeus? ...Flying Spaghetti Monster? Nothing. Well...I guess I just wait then.

* * *

"Ugggh, I've been here for _ages._ I think I really am going crazy."

 _What makes you say that?_

"Not sure, just got this feeling ever since the sandwich men tried to steal my goat."

 _Good thing we had the mustard ray._

 _ **And my frog umbrella!**_

"Yes...and that. Very good. Now go eat a cookie."

 _ **OK!**_

 _God I hate Steve._

"Ya, Fuck Steve."

 _ **Ya, fuck him!**_

...

 _...You're an idiot, you know that right?_

I facepalm.

Wait. I just facepalmed. I HAVE A FACE! I jump around and grab my legs.

"I still got legs!" "Good." I grab my arms. "Arms!" I look at my hands. "Hands!" I wiggle my fingers "Fingers! Lots of Fingers!" I move on and examine my head. "Ears, eyes, nose, Chin." Then Run my hands through my hair, "Hair still good. The gang's all here."

After a bit more examination of my returned body, I take notice of where I am. I seem to be standing in an endless grass field. The sky is dark and cloudy, The air is cold and sends a chill to my body which shivers in response. "Wish I had better clothes than jeans and a t-shirt. Where the hell am I now?"

 **"You are in my domain."**

I whip my head up at the sound seeming to come from the sky. "The hell?" The very sky seems to darken more and I'm not sure how, but the clouds seem angry.

 **"I already told you where you are you imbecile."**

Blinking a few times, I stare at the sky for a moment or two. "ah...right." That's it. I am officially crazy. They sky is talking to me.

 **"I am not just the sky you simpleton."**

I slowly nod "right...you can read my mind...so...are you god or something?"

 **"I am not the being you speak of, I am much more important and powerful."**

" _Riiiiight._ " This guy full of himself or what? Thunder booms from the sky.

 **"I WILL NOT BE JUDGED BY AN IDIOT SUCH AS YOURSELF"**

I put up my hands in a placating manner "Ok, ok. sorry...sky person...thing." The sky lightens up to what is was before.

 **"You may call me Anunnaki."**

My eyes widen for a moment "Wait, _The_ Anunnaki. The ones from all the weird stuff Victor was telling me?"

 **"The one you call 'Victor' was wrong about many things, as lowly beings such as you can't fully grasp my true nature, but yes. I am the one from those stories."**

I let that sink in for a moment. All that aliens and 'higher beings' stuff was true. _Is_ true. Guess it's not as crazy as I thought. I then turn my focus to the sky once more. "So...the great and powerful Anunnaki's domain is a big grassy field?" The sky darkens and thunder booms once more.

 **"NO YOU INSOLENT FOOL! YOU SIMPLY CAN NOT COMPREHEND THE COMPLEXITY OF MY TRUE DOMAIN! THIS IS THE WATERED DOWN VERSION THAT EVEN A DIMWIT SUCH AS YOU CAN PERCEIVE! I will let this comment go just once, as I understand you are too slow to grasp grace in my presence. And I have use of you."** The sky returns to its 'normal' mode.

"What is it that you need me for?"

 **"I need you to be an agent of my will. There is a reality where the very galaxy is in peril and a savior must rise. I need you to be that savior."**

I quirk my eyebrow "But why _me._ I'm not in shape, or special in any way. How can I be the savior of a whole galaxy when I probably couldn't even save myself?"

 **"That is true. You are a pathetic and weak being. However, your pineal gland is highly developed thus connecting you to other realities. I will send you through this connection to take over the version of yourself in that reality. Hopefully that version will not be such a disappointment."**

I can't help the scowl at the repeated insults. "Thanks for the vote of confidence. So what 'reality' am I being sent to?"

 **"You will be sent to what is known to you as** _ **'Mass Effect**_ **'. There you must defeat the Pretender gods the 'Reapers' and unite the reality in my name."**

A wave of giddiness washes over me as I think of the place I will be going. It's been a few years since I played the games, even longer for the first game, but _Mass Effect_ is one of my favorite series. I can't wait to be running around with the crew, crackin some heads. I wonder what Shepard will be? Wait. Shepard. I look to the sky, "What about Shepard? Aren't they the hero?"

 **"Shepard will not be the hero. They are the champion of the lesser beings. You must take their place by any means necessary."**

I take a step back in shock "You want me to _replace_ Shepard!? I can't do that! The galaxy is doomed without them! Do you even know what _happens_ in the series?"

 **"I do not concern myself with the matters of lesser beings. That is another reason why you are being sent. You know the reality."**

"But I don't even remember much anymore! Just the big things and some of the second and third games!" I state incredulously

 **"That is of no concern. You will be taking The place of Shepard so many things will change."**

I take a few deep breaths to calm myself down. "Will I be sent with anything?"

 **"Normally I would send my agents with gifts to aid them, but you are unworthy of my gifts. be thankful you are getting a new body, even if it is a byproduct of the transfer process."**

I shift around uneasily, "So I am being sent in all alone with no help. When do I leave?"

 **"Now."**

I wait for a moment then start to look about, "So, ah... How is this done? Is there a pod or someth-" A burning pain erupts across my body as the world around me begins to fade. Darkness starts to envelop me, whether it's the darkness from before or tunnel vision I'm not sure. The darkness closes in, the pain increasing as it does. With a final searing pain, the process completes or I black out...maybe both.


End file.
